Quand Harry quitte Ginny
by Piitchoun
Summary: Harry veut quitter Ginny. Jusque-là, ça va, c'est facile. Mais il veut aussi quelque chose de très particulier... De très rare, aussi... Et ne sait pas comment l'obtenir... Il va alors demander conseil...
1. Partie 1

Quand Harry quitte Ginny

**Je vous explique : c'était censé être un OS, mais je préfère le séparer en plusieurs « mini-chapitres ». Ok, c'est bizarre, mais vu que je poste tout rapidement : un ou deux jours séparent chacun ! Vous comprenez, niveau suspense, c'est mieux )**

**Un petit peu moins drôle que l'autre, ça a d'ailleurs dû vous étonner de voir un 'Humor/Drama' :p Explications : C'est marrant à écrire, j'espère à lire, mais pour les persos, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Sauf pour un mais… Vous verrez !**

- Hé, Malefoy !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

- J'ai besoin d'un service.

- Non.

- Enfin, écoute, au moins !

- Potter, je ne t'aime pas, et je n'ai pas envie de t'aider, ok ? Donc tu dégages, tu sens mauvais. Genre, le Sang-mêlé de mauvaise qualité.

- Sérieux, Malefoy, ne fais pas ton sale gosse Sang-pur, et écoute. Si tu me rends ce service, je te donnerai la chose qui fera de toi le roi de Poudlard l'année prochaine.

- Potty, je suis le roi de Poudlard.

- Désolé, mec, c'est moi. Moi qui connais les passages secrets, les mots de passe, qui peux savoir où se situe chaque personne. Je sais tout. Et cela grâce à un unique objet que je te cèderai si tu m'aides.

- Montre d'abord… Je ne te fais pas confiance.

- La merveille… Que voici… Est l'objet d'un mythe… C'est… La Carte du Maraudeur !

- Potter… Tu plaisantes ? Tu as dans ta possession la Carte du Maraudeur ?

- Yep.

- Et tu vas me la donner ?

- Yep.

- Si je te rends un service ?

- Yep.

- Et le service est ?

- Yep.

- Potter ! cria Drago, exaspéré par l'attitude désinvolte d'Harry, qui semblait blasé devant un objet dont il rêvait depuis sa première année. Pour la première (et il l'espérait la seule) fois de sa vie, il se sentait inférieur à Potter.

- Oups, désolé. Le service consiste à me donner un conseil. Ou, plus précisément, me dire ce que je dois faire pour arriver à une situation donnée à partir d'une situation donnée.

- Tu seras gentil de parler anglais.

- Je veux… casser avec Ginny.

- Potter, Potter… Es-tu vraiment débile ou fais-tu semblant ? Je vais expliquer pour tes faibles neurones : Tu vas voir Ginny. Tu lui dis « Nous deux c'est fini. Désolé. » et tu t'en vas. Fin. Pas trop dur pour toi ?

- Tu ne comprends pas… Je veux qu'elle me déteste…

- Alors vas au milieu de ta Salle Commune, ou mieux, de la Grande Salle, monte sur une chaise, lance-toi un Sonorus et dis « Moi, Harry Potter, annonce officiellement que je quitte aujourd'hui Ginevra Weasley ».

- Mais par détester je veux dire la Haine. Je veux qu'elle me haïsse.

- Alors rajoute : « Moi, Harry Potter, annonce officiellement que je quitte aujourd'hui Ginevra Weasley car elle est grosse, rousse et qu'elle est idiote ».

- Elle sera triste. Mais elle ne me haïra pas.

- Rooh tu m'énerves ! Tu es difficile dis donc ! Je te donne alors le pire du pire, l'extrême de l'extrême, l'arme sacrée, l'arme divine pour attirer à toi les foudres d'une jeune fille. Écoutes, Potter ! Tu dois…

- Je dois ?

- Tu dois…

**La suite au prochain épisode ! Comment ça vous me détestez ? Mais moi je vous aime ! **

**xoxo à dans quelques jours amigos !**

**Et… Review ? :3**


	2. Partie 2 - Phase 1

**Hello ! Vous n'aurez pas eu à atte,dre longtemps bande de veinards ! Jvous aime fooort **

Phase 1

- Tu dois…

- Arrête un peu de faire ton intéressant ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer… Il est 17 heures… Tu vas aller voir Ginny et tu vas lui dire…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ginny !

Harry rattrapa la cadette des Weasley par l'épaule, la fit se retourner et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune fille salua ses amies et se laissa entrainer par son bel amoureux. Celui-ci l'emmena alors vers un chêne plusieurs fois centenaire mieux connu sous le nom d'Arbre des Cœurs Aimants. Ils paressèrent là-bas le restant de l'après-midi, s'échangeant des mots d'amour et des promesses de tendresse éternelle. Vers l'heure du souper, Harry se pencha à l'oreille de sa belle qui s'était assoupie dans ses bras :

- Dis donc ma chérie, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on mange tous les deux dans la Salle sur Demande ce soir ?

Ginny ouvrit les paupières, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Oh oui mon amour, j'en rêve !

- Viens m'y rejoindre dans une demie heure, j'aurai tout préparé pour que tout soit parfait…

- Si tu es là, mon ange, tout le sera… (1)

Harry partit alors et Ginny entendit au même moment un bruit de feuillages. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Sûrement un oiseau…

OoOoO

- Alors Malefoy, j'étais comment ?

- Pas mal, Potter, pas mal ! Tu en étais presque convainquant…

- Je prends ça pour un compliment !

- Par contre, j'ai eu peur qu'elle m'entende, quand je suis descendu de l'arbre. Merlin d'où tu peux sortir des idées pareilles ?

- Trop de James Bond, Malefoy, trop de James Bond…

- James quoi ? C'est ton père non ? (2)

- Film moldu tu ne connais pas ! C'est un espion qui se fourre toujours dans des situations pas possibles.

Drago reprit aussitôt son masque hautain.

- Bon allez, j'ai décoré la Salle et demandé aux elfes de préparer le repas, par contre, dis que c'est toi qui l'a fait. Pour les éléments qui interviennent en cours de route, tiens, j'ai fait une représentation en 3 dimensions, mémorise-les pour pouvoir les faire apparaître dans la Salle.

- Bah dis donc, quel zèle ! s'exclama Harry, plié en deux de rire. On dirait un maître d'hôtel !

- Cesse de bavarder et apprends ! Je tiens à ma Carte moi !

- Oui oui…

Harry se plongea dans l'étude des éléments qui se trouvaient devant eux.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago lui secoua le bras.

- Allez, vas dans la Salle pour ne pas avoir l'air trop impressionné !

- Ne sois pas modeste, surtout !

- Tais toi ! Phase deux du plan en marche !

**(1) Niais non ? Je suis très fière de cette phrase :p**

**(2) Ahaha clichééééé ! Y en a partout des blagues sur James Bond ça pollue le site hihihi :D**

**Comment ça vous me détestez toujours ? Vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'a prévu Drago ahaha pour moi pour le moment ça ressemble plus à un plan de séduction qu'à autre chose, maiiis… :p**

**Bon à demain ou après demain ! **

**Et… Review ? :3**

**RAR's :**

**Araym1 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente d'avoir 'piqué ta curiosité', et désolée, tu ne sais pas tout tout de suite ! À bientôt !**

**Cricri276 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies ! Rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite **

**Guest : Ne me tue pas, je t'en prie ! Sinon tu ne sauras pas la suite mouhaha :p tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps petite veinarde XD À + pour la suiiite :D**


	3. Partie 3 - Phase 2

Ginny toqua à la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Harry ouvrit, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Il était vêtu d'un smoking noir des plus élégants. Le jeune homme prit la main de sa belle, ferma les yeux, et la jolie sorcière se retrouva habillée d'une robe du soir d'un beau vert émeraude, fluide et souple jusqu'aux genoux puis s'évasant dans une mousseline du même camaïeu. Un magnifique collier en émeraudes et diamants soulignait son décolleté pendant que des escarpins de satin sublimaient la cambrure de son pied. Au même instant, un miroir dans un cadre d'argent apparut en face d'elle afin qu'elle s'admire.

Un cri de surprise lui échappa. Elle se sentait belle, et aimée.

- Regarde où nous allons diner, murmura Harry.

Ginny leva les yeux. Elle n'avait auparavant pas fait attention à leur environnement. Ils se trouvaient sur de l'herbe douce, fraichement coupée, dont l'odeur se disputait avec celle de la citronnelle provenant des bougies et celle des buissons de roses. En effet, les jeunes gens se trouvaient dans une clairière magnifique, entourée de sapins et de peupliers, au milieu de laquelle s'élevait un petit belvédère crème qui luisait d'une légère couleur irisée. Autour poussaient des roses, l'entourant complètement, à part les petits escaliers de marbre laissés libres d'accès.

Harry prit la sorcière par la main et l'attira vers le haut des marches. Là-bas, une mélodie jazzée résonnait doucement. Une table ronde était dressée pour deux, et parsemée de pétales de roses. Tout était parfait, sous les étoiles.

Le jeune homme tira la chaise pour sa belle, puis s'assit à son tour. Il claqua des doigts, et deux verres de Whisky Pur-Feu apparurent devant eux.

- Alors mon cœur, tu aimes ?

- Mon ange, c'est merveilleux ? Comment as-tu fait ça en une demi-heure seulement ?

- Amour, pour toi j'accomplirai des miracles, je décrocherai la lune au-dessus des nuages, j'irai te chercher des trésors sous les flots. Tout ça parce que je t'aime…

Ginny se mit alors à pleurer, mais c'était des larmes de joies. Harry se précipita à ses pieds, à genoux devant elle.

- Pardon, mon amour, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant les mains, excuse moi… Tes larmes me brisent le cœur, mon ange, je t'en prie, cesse de pleurer…

- Ne t'excuse pas, Harry, c'est juste que…

- C'est juste que quoi ? la pressa-t-il, paraissant sincèrement inquiet.

- Ce sont les plus beaux mots que l'on m'ait jamais dit… Tu réalises là un rêve de petite fille… Et puis, c'est si bon d'être aimée profondément !

Harry grimaça un sourire et retourna sur sa chaise.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit-il en claquant des doigts à nouveau.

Un repas dégageant un délicieux fumet apparut alors.

Les amoureux mangèrent lentement, s'échangeant des mots d'amour et des promesses d'avenir.

À la fin du repas, Harry siffla, et la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut à nouveau.

- Sors quelques minutes, mon ange, que je prépare de nouveau la Salle. La soirée n'est pas finie…

- Quoi qu'il se passe à présent, Harry, sache que cette soirée demeurera mon plus beau souvenir… Tu es si merveilleux !

La jeune fille sortit en gambadant, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres.

**Ahahahahahahaha ! Vous ne savez toujours pas ce qu'a prévu Drago ! Mais promis, ça arrive au prochain chapitre mouhaha une review et Harry vous préparera un diner romantique ! (Honnêtement, là, je décris mon rêve, en tant que romantique incorrigible !)**

**RAR's :**

**Guest : La suite, la voilà ! Merci de ta review, à bientôt !**

**Araym1 : Alors là tu as vraiment raison ! De très très haut même, comme tu as pu voir, la 'comédie romantique', comme tu dis, n'était qu'un petit échantillon ! Merci et à bientôt !**

**Cricri276 : Merci beaucoup, à + !**


	4. Partie 4 - Phase 3

**Hello, I'm late, I know, but I was in Holidays without Internet ! And I wanted to begin the Héritière des Quatre Maisons (go read it pleeeease :3)**

Harry s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, posa ses doigts sur ses tempes puis se concentra profondément. Aussitôt, apparut sous ses yeux le décor enchanté que Drago avait imaginé…

Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte à sa 'bien-aimée'. Ginny entra aussitôt, et poussa un cri d'émerveillement, éblouie par la magie des lieux.

Harry et Ginny se trouvaient à présent dans une sorte de chambre. Petite, elle était décorée de rose et de beige, grâce à des tentures en voilage suspendues au mur. Un lit était au centre de la pièce, entouré par une multitude de coussins moelleux. Ce lit avait pourtant une particularité : Il était rond, et ses draps en étaient transparents. « De la soie de fée », répondit le jeune homme à sa belle quand elle lui demanda en quelle matière était-ce. Les amoureux s'étaient confortablement installés sur les coussins et parlaient de choses et d'autres quand Herry claqua des doigts, et une douce musique retentit .

_We all, We all, We all_

_We all, We all_

_We all, We all, We all_

_We all, We all_

_I can pretend that I'm not lonely_

_But I'll be constantly fooling myself_

_I can pretend that it don't matter_

_But I'll be sitting here lying to myself_

_Some say love ain't worth the buck_

_But I'll give every dime I have left_

_To have what I've only been dreaming about_

Le beau brun prit alors la parole :

« Tu vois, ma Ginny, j'ai de la chance… Cette chanteuse que tu entends… Elle rêve de l'Amour… Moi je l'ai trouvé… »

_Everybody wants something_

_Better want something_

_What are you living for?_

_Everybody needs something_

_Fighting for something_

_I know what you're fighting for_

_Cause we all_

_We all want someone there to hold_

_We just want somebody_

_We all wanna be somebody's one and only_

_We all wanna be warm when it's cold_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

« Elle veut quelqu'un… Et moi, moi je t'ai mon amour, mon ange, ma vie. Dehors, il fait froid, mais moi, avec toi, j'ai chaud, tous les jours… » « Chaud dans tous les sens du terme », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

_No one wants to be left scared and lonely_

_We all, we all, we all, we all_

_We all want the same thing_

_We all, we all, we all, we all_

_We all want the same thing_

_We all, we all, we all, we all_

_We all want the same thing_

« Tu imagines, mon ange ? Ils veulent tous la même chose, et nous, cette chose, nous l'avons ? La chance de trouver l'âme sœur, qu'elle est faible ! Et nous l'avons saisie quand elle se présentait… »

_Everybody wants something gotta want something_

_Yeah yeah we all want love_

_I'm able to close my eyes_

_Yet my heart's not so blind_

_I feel so entitled of owes me_

_I want what's mine_

« Parce que oui, amour, je suis à toi ! Tu feras de moi ce que tu veux, je t'appartiens… »

_And some say love ain't worth the buck_

_But I'll give 'em the last dime_

_To have what I've only been dreaming about_

_Everybody wants something_

_Better want something_

_What are you living for?_

_Everybody needs something_

_Fighting for something_

_I know what you're fighting for_

_Cause we all_

« … »

_We all want someone there to hold_

_We just want somebody_

_We all wanna be somebody's one and only_

_We all wanna be warm when it's cold_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_No one wants to be left scared and lonely_

_We all, we all, we all, we all_

« Et toi, ma Ginny, m'appartiens-tu ? T'offres-tu à moi ? »

_We all want the same thing_

_We all, we all, we all, we all_

_We all want the same thing_

_We all, we all, we all, we all_

_We all want the same thing_

_Everybody wants something gotta want something_

_Yeah yeah we all want love_

« Oui, mon Harry, mon amour, je t'appartiens et m'offre à toi. Je suis tienne à partir d'aujourd'hui, pour toujours et à jamais. »

- Est-ce vrai ma belle ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai.

Harry se leva alors, et saisit doucement Ginny par la main pour la relever également. Prenant alors son beau visage en coupe, et l'embrassa passionnément. Après quelques minutes de cette étreinte, il la poussa doucement sur le lit et la surplomba.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne regarde qu'eux… Du moins, pour l'instant…

**RAR's**

**Araym1 : Je vous dis, je réalise dans cette fic mes rêves de romantique incorrigible :p jusqu'à ce chapitre, après, ça se corse ! Et ça ne me va plus du tout, après XD Pour Malefoy, tu as tout compris… Ou pas ! Il reste un ou deux chapitres avant la fin (je vous ferai attendre moins, promis !) et je songe à faire un épilogue sur Drago **

**Diiane : Merci ma Didi Le plan, je ne le dis pas précisément, mais tu peux le deviner non ? :p**

** : Ouh là là épique c'est fort ! J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur maintenant :p Cerveau malade, c'est vite dit ! Je songe à faire un épilogue sur lui qui vous aidera à mieux le comprendre Et je suis d'accord avec toi, un Harry comme ça, c'est le rêve de toute fille qui se respecte !**

**MESSAGE À TOUS LES LECTEURS :**

**Ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire… Tant d'émotion ! C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi d'utiliser la musique pour vous faire ressentir tout « L'amour » du couple ('We all want love' de Rihanna). J'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer tout ce que je voulais **

**S'il vous plaît, pourrais-je avoir vous avis à tous et à toutes ? Merci Merci Merci d'avance Je vous aime fort **

**Bisous Magiques !**


	5. Partie 5 - Phase 4

**0. Zéro. Zero. Null. ****Aucune review. Franchement. 0 sur environ 140 lecteurs… C'est déprimant ! Ok, je ne publie pas énormément, ok, c'est pas toujours régulier, ok, peut-être que vous n'aimez pas, mais dites-le, à la fin ! Ceux qui ont mis en follower ou en favorite, MERCI. Mais sachez que n'importe quel auteur préfère recevoir une review qu'une mise en favoris… En tous cas, moi. Donc, s'il vous plait, please, bitte, dites moi ce que vous pensez… Vraiment, je vous en supplie, un simple petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimez ou pas… Je ne sais pas, uen review, c'est une bouffée d'air frais non ? J'en appelle à toutes et à tous les auteurs de fanfics ici ou ailleurs, c'est affreux quand vous vous efforcez d'écrire un chapitre potable, et que rien de vous dit si vous avez réussi ou non ? **

**C'est la dernière fois que je ferai un appel à la review.** **Si ça ne marche pas, bah, je me dirai que ce monde est injuste et je continuerai à écrire pour moi. Parce que oui, c'est un site de partage ici ! Ce n'est pas un cadeau pour ceux qui s'ennuient ! S'il n'y a pas de partage, ce site n'a plus d'intérêt, et nous pouvons tous, auteurs, garder nos textes précieusement enfouis au fond de notre ordinateur !**

**J'espère que mon message vous aura touché, maintenant, place à la Partie 5 – Phase 4 !**

Quand Ginny se réveilla, le matin venu, elle était seule. Un petit mot reposait à ses côtés :

_Super nuit, Chérie._

_Désolée, rien de plus ne peut se passer entre nous._

_(Mais tu étais un bon coup quand même !)_

Elle n'en cru tout d'abord pas ses yeux, mais après l'avoir lu plusieurs fois, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Elle avait été trahie, trompée, bafouée par son amour et avait offert sa virginité à un… malotru de première. Larguée le lendemain d'une nuit d'amour, enfin, si on peut appeler ce qui c'était passé de l'amour. Même pas de vive voix, un petit mot ironique, moqueur, suant la méchanceté. Mais elle se vengerait. Tous allaient savoir ce que Harry Potter le Parfait avait fait. Et ce serait fini de la popularité, de l'admiration des filles et de l'estime des garçons. « Il va voir qu'on ne trahit pas une Weasley impunément ! » songea-t-elle avec colère.

On était ce jour là un dimanche. Elle disposerait alors de toute la journée pour répandre la nouvelle. Cependant, quand elle sortit de la Salle sur Demande, Dean Thomas, un de ses exs, lui adressa la parole :

- C'est bas Ginny ce que tu as fait, très bas…

- Quoi ? De quoi parles tu ?

Il était parti. Pourtant, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, tous ceux qu'elle croisait la bousculaient ou lui lançaient des regards méprisants. Tout ceci trouva son explication quand elle arriva aux portes de la salle. Il y avait là tout un attroupement autour d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : celle de son amant d'une nuit…

- … Et là, elle s'est jetée sur moi alors que l'on prévoyait simplement un diner romantique ! Elle me faisait vraiment peur, penchée sur moi en train de grogner « Je te veux, je te veux ! » Limite elle allait me violer sur place !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors Harry ? demanda une première année aux couettes blondes.

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune toi ? répondit-il. J'ai essayé de la calmer, puis quand j'ai enfin compris que c'était cause perdue, je lui ai jeté un sort d'endormissement en espérant qu'aujourd'hui, elle irait mieux. Par contre, quand je l'ai veillée, je l'ai entendu dire dans son sommeil : « Je vais me venger, tu verras ! Je dirai que tu m'as trahie, trompée ! Je me vengerai ! » C'est pour ça que je vous raconte tout maintenant, je sais qu'après tout le monde la croira on croit plus facilement une jolie jeune fille comme elle, blagua-t-il finalement.

- Et vous êtes toujours ensemble ? s'enquit Cho Chang.

- Non, je ne crois pas… Tu comprends, je l'aime toujours, mais je ne peux pas rester avec une fille qui a une aussi faible stabilité mentale. Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est des soins, moi je vous dis…

C'en était trop. Ginny jaillit de sa cachette, en hurlant.

- Tu mens ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as menti ! Ils vont tout savoir !

- Vous voyez ? Je vous disais, adressa Harry à la foule.

- Non mais Gin laisse tomber, dit Ron d'un air fâché. Tu as fait une connerie, tu assumes ! Mais ne rejettes pas la faute sur lui !

- Ah bon ? Si c'est comme ça, regardez ce que ce traître a laissé sur mon lit.

La foule fit un mouvement vers elle, curieuse. Après qu'elle l'eut sorti de sa poche, Hermione le lui arracha des mains et lut à haute voix :

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris hier (vouloir me violer, waouh !), mais je ne t'en veux pas._

_Il faudrait en revanche songer à aller voir un psychomage, la nymphomanie, ça se soigne, ne t'inquiète pas !_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Harry._

- Ça me paraît normal, Ginny. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va aller à l'infirmerie pour que tu te reposes, des hallucinations, ce n'est pas normal du tout.

- Mais… Mais…

Ginny n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle se rappelait bien avoir mis le papier d'Harry dans sa poche ! Elle remarqua alors, adossé contre une armure, Drago Malefoy. Il jouait avec une petite boule de papier, et quand il vit qu'elle l'avait remarqué, il lui adressa un sourire narquois. Elle devina aussi tôt qu'il s'agissait de son message qu'il avait subtilisé et remplacé par un autre.

- C'est lui ! hurla-t-elle. Il a pris mon mot !

C'était trop tard. Dès qu'elle avait fait mine de parler, il avait brûlé la feuille grâce à un Incendio et nettoyé les cendres autour grâce à un discret Recurvite.

La foule se retourna. Drago les regarda tous, un sourcil levé, l'air de dire « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Hermione se fit porte parole :

- As-tu pris le mot de Ginny ?

- Désolé, Granger, mais le jour où j'aiderai Potter, ce sera que j'aurai épousé la belette et qu'on aura eu huit gamins.

- Crédible, pouffa-t-elle.

- Herm' ! C'est sérieux ! la réprimanda Ron.

- Je sais que tu as du mal à croire en la culpabilité de ta sœur, mais regarde ! Toutes les preuves sont contre elle ! Honnêtement, tu vois Malefoy aider Harry à tromper Gin pour rien ?

- Oui… Tu as raison… Viens Ginny, on va à l'infirmerie.

Elle s'évanouit, ne pouvant croire que ce qui venait de se passer était vrai.

**Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer :p**

**Qu'est ce que vous pensez du plan machiavélique de Drago alors ? Du pur génie non ? Je n'aimerai pas être Ginny :p**

**Bisous Magiques !**


	6. Partie 6

**Hello ! J'ai vu que pas mal d'entre vous étaient horrifiées par ce qu'à fait Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Happy End sera pour Ginny, et si ça ne vous satisfait pas, j'écrirai une fin alternative J'ai vu aussi que beaucoup se demandaient POURQUOI veut-il qu'elle le déteste ? Explication tout de suite !**

**RAR's**

**ptitcoeurfragile : Haha j'adore ! Je te sens pleine d'admiration devant le machiavélisme de Drago :p SERPENTARD POWAAAA ! XD**

**Matsuyama : **

**1) Maintenant tu sais !**

**2) Haha, je vous l'avais dit !**

**3) Et bien, ce coup fourré là ! :p**

**4) Oui moi non plus je n'adore pas ce chapitre, mais je voulais allier les paroles aux 'sentiments' d'Harry **

**5) Pourquoi, tu sais, oui, Harry est un salopard ! Mais il a une 'justification' non ? (Même si cette excuse ne justifie pas tout !)**

**Elladora-Silverhawk : Je te comprends, Harry m'a étonnée moi même :p Mais désolée, Ginny ne va pas se venger… enfin si mais… ARGH, tu verras x)**

**Em : Tu as vu, je me suis inspiré de ta review dans le chap XD Je suis contente que tu aimes !**

**Arwengeld : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toute pardonnée :p (Et j'adore ton nouveau pseudo !). Désolée, ils ont vraiment fait l'amour, et sa virginité ne va pas être restaurée Quant à lancer un Oubliette sur toute l'école WAOUH, c'est hard ! Ce n'est plus une rupture après !**

Une fois la foule dispersée, il ne restait que Drago et Harry, Hermione et Ron étant allé accompagner Ginny à l'infirmerie.

- Beau travail Malefoy, dit Harry en souriant.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit-il, elle est où ma carte ? demanda son acolyte, pressé de partir.

- Toujours aussi intéressé, hein ? plaisanta le jeune homme. Tiens, la voici.

- Par contre, Potty, j'ai une question…

- Potter, Malefoy, c'est pas si compliqué ! Dis toujours ?

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle te déteste ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est chercher la bagarre non ?

- Je veux qu'elle me déteste… parce que je l'aime.

- Logique… soupira Drago, ironique.

- Ah tu comprends ?

- Désolé Potter Petit Pot de Fleur mais on n'a pas tous un esprit aussi tordu que le tien ! se moqua-t-il.

- Ah pardon ! En fait… Je suis un Horcruxe. Donc, quand je vais me battre contre Voldemort,…

- Ne prononce pas son non ! le supplia le Serpentard, horrifié.

- Rah ! Donc, quand je vais me battre contre Tu-sais-qui, soit je meurs parce que j'ai perdu, soit je meurs parce que j'ai gagné !

- Rapport avec Weaslette ? demanda le jeune homme, perdu.

- Mais tu es bouché, par Merlin ! Je veux qu'elle me déteste comme ça, elle sera contente que je meure et ne sera pas malheureuse !

- Aaah ! J'ai compris !

- Enfin ! Donc maintenant je vais t'expliquer comment utiliser la carte, parce que, vois-tu, là ce n'est qu'un parchemin blanc. Pour faire apparaître les secrets de la carte, il suffit de dire : _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

- Et pour les faire disparaître ?

- _Méfaits accomplis_.

- Merci Potter ! À la prochaine !

Et le Serpentard s'en fut en sifflotant. Une fois hors de vue, il pressa le pas, direction : l'infirmerie.

Il frappa à la porte et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, entra. Ginny était allongée sur le seul lit occupé. Qu'elle était belle ! Ses longues boucles rousses reposaient autour de son joli visage. Un petit nez en trompette, des lèvres pleines et bien ourlées, de grands yeux en amande aux longs cils… C'était la belle Ginevra Weasley, rêve de ces messieurs. Et Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas exception à la règle, ah ça non ! Lui, il était même profondément, irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle.

Il s'assit à son chevet et passa la main dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille papillonna des yeux et fixa son regard dans celui du séduisant Serpentard.

- Que… Que fais tu ici, Malefoy ?

- Je t'en prie, appelle moi Drago…

- Après ce que tu as fait ? Jamais ?

- Mais, Ginny, je n'ai rien fait ! De quoi parles-tu ? mentit-il.

- Tu as brûlé mon papier !

- Non. Mais je comprends que tu l'aies cru.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Elle était si faible et si malheureuse qu'elle paraissait prête à croire tout ce qu'on lui dirait.

- Potter a tout manigancé pour te faire du mal… Il ne voulait plus de toi. Pendant votre repas, il t'a même droguée pour que tu te laisses faire plus facilement.

- Mais comment le sais-tu ?

- Il s'en est vanté auprès de moi… Oh, Ginny, je suis si désolé !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je disais qu'il n'était qu'un pitoyable Griffondor, sans une once de ruse… Il a alors parié qu'il ferait quelque chose de plus Serpentard que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'au bout je ne savais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il prévoyait…

- Quelle est la raison de ta présence ici ?

- Je venais m'excuser… Et je voudrais que tu saches que je te soutiendrai dans les étapes que tu affronteras… J'aimerais aussi que nous apprenions à nous connaître mieux…

_Ginny partit pour Sainte Mangouste trois jours plus tard. Drago allait l'y voir tous les jours, et passait plusieurs heures à ses côtés, lui apportant ses leçons, les lui expliquant quand elle ne les comprenait pas, et ne gâchant aucune occasion de critiquer Harry sans y paraître. _

_Elle sortit de l'hôpital deux mois plus tard. Drago l'attendait à l'extérieur patientant aux côtés de sa famille, mais pourtant à l'écart. Il lui déclara sa flamme devant tous les Weasley ainsi que tout le personnel de l'hôpital, flamme à laquelle elle répondit. _

_Quand Harry l'apprit, il piqua une colère phénoménale, pensant avoir été trompé, ce qui n'était pas faux. Pourtant il dut cacher son désarroi sous une fausse joie de la savoir 'guérie'._

**Maintenant, c'est au choix :**

**THE END !**

**La Bataille finale**

**Fin alternative**

**Sachant que :**

**À la Bataille finale pourrait succéder un épilogue**

**La Fin alternative peut se faire en un ou en deux chapitre plus un épilogue.**

**ATTENTION ! Ne faites pas votre choix selon la longueur présumée de la suite ! Faites le selon la fin que vous préfèreriez avoir.**

**P.-S. : Si vous le demandez très très **_**très**_** gentiment, je pourrais faire peut-être la Bataille finale ET la Fin alternative )**

**Je vous laisse quelques jours pour m'envoyer votre choix par review ou pm.**

**À bientôt et,**

**Bisous Magiques !**


	7. Fin alternative

**TATATATATATATATAAAAAAAAAM ! BONG BONG ! PUUUUUCK !**

**Oups désolée une petite crise de folie :p **

**Les votes ont été comptabilisés, et le gagnant est… LA FIN ALTERNATIVE !**

**(Si vous le demandez très gentiment avec allez, 5 reviews en sa faveur, je pourrais peut-être faire la bataille finale en bonus ^^)**

**RAR's**

**Flore : Ahaha toi et moi on est faites pour s'entendre :p VIVE MACHIAVEL ! VIVE SERPENTARD ! ALLELUIA ! Je suis vraiment dingue aujourd'hui…**

**Arwengeld : On commencera par la fin alternative ! Si tu veux la Bataille… Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire :p**

**Pollux : Voilà votre fin comme vous l'aviez désiré ! XDDD Rappel : Ceci est un OS. En plusieurs parties mais un OS quand même. Je le considère donc comme plutôt long :p**

**Riko : Merci de la critique. Cependant, la fiction est fondée sur du mensonge, de la duplicité et de la traîtrise. Voir les vrais sentiments des personnages serait donc selon moi déplacé (sauf s'il s'agit de ceux de Ginny bien sûr). Bien sûr, cela dépend des points de vue, mais vous avez le mien. Cependant, pour mes prochaines fictions j'essaierai de les rendre peut-être plus 'vivantes'. Merci aussi du compliment ! Et désolée, mais vous pouvez redemander une Bataille finale **

**Elladora-Silverhawk : Héhé, c'est pas mal le 'Potter petit pot de fleur' non ? Fausse rime plus allitération en P je suis fière de moi :p Et ta fin alternative, tu l'as, va ! XDDD Même si moi j'aime ben le Drago/Ginny : Glace et Feu, tout ce qu'il faut pour une bonne fic !**

Fin alternative

Ceci est la suite de la Partie 4 – Phase 3 ! Ne pas prendre en compte les chapitres suivants !

Quand Ginny se réveilla, le matin venu, Harry reposait à ses côtés. Qu'il était beau ! Et attentionné ! Et oui, si fougueux ! Elle ne regrettait vraiment pas de lui avoir offert sa première fois…

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Sa belle le regardait, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Il se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ginny eut du mal à cacher sa déception. La considérait-il seulement comme une sœur ? Une amie avec 'avantages' ?

- Si tu voyais ta tête ! pouffa Harry.

- Tais-toi ! Comment je me sens là tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu te sens mais je sais plusieurs choses…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée

- Que tu es belle… Que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai embrassée sur le front et non sur les lèvres… Et que je t'aime…

Ginny se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avidement. « Moi aussi je t'aime », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de la Salle sur Demande, la main dans la main. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, ils ne cessaient de se plaquer l'un après l'autre sur les murs des couloirs pour se voler des baisers. Les élèves les regardaient en souriants, heureux et même parfois envieux de leur bonheur.

Cependant, Drago jaillit au détour d'un couloir. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son complice pour un débriefing. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il les aperçut enlacés, et amoureux !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre Harry, de le sortir des bras de sa belle, et de le tirer dans le placard à balai le plus proche.

- Hééé Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria le Survivant.

- Rien… À part que nous avions dit que tu devais la planter là le matin en lui laissant seulement le petit mot que je t'avais préparé… Et que tu es là en train de la bécoter en roucoulant de façon pire qu'un Poufsouffle !

Harry éclata de rire. Et rit. Rit. Rit. Rit.

- Ohoh Potter ? Petit pot de fleur ? (Elladora-Silverhawk XDDD)

- Rien… Juste que je ne compte pas casser avec elle…

- Was ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention Malefoy ! Pot de foie gras ! (prononcer Malefoy : Malefoi pour avoir la fausse rime :p)

- Mais… Mais… Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu voulais la larguer et qu'elle te haïsse ?

- Pour que tu m'aides ! s'écria Harry, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Si je te dis de lui organiser une comédie romantique pour lui briser le cœur, tu vas bien t'appliquer ! Et elle va se laisser séduire ! Avoue que tu ne l'aurais pas fait si je t'avais dit que ce que je souhaitais, c'était qu'elle tombe profondément, irrémédiablement amoureuse de moi !

- Ouais… Non… Mais tu lui as menti !

- Oh bon… soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Pieux mensonge pour qu'on soit heureux toute notre vie !

- Et la carte ? demanda le Serpentard, hargneux.

- Quelle carte ?

- Celle du Maraudeur, par Merlin !

- Ah celle-là ? Tiens, je n'en ai plus besoin, Ginny me suffit, souffla Harry, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres.

Il la lui jeta en ouvrant la porte du placard, et en sortit.

Ginny l'apostropha en riant.

- Bah alors ! Tu commences déjà à me tromper avec les Serpentards ? Malefoy, sans rancune, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais il est à moi !

Drago retint Harry par la manche et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Et si je lui dis que tu as tout manigancé ?

- Elle ne te croirait pas, elle pense déjà que tu es amoureux de moi, elle se dirait que tu veux me récupérer !

**Alors ? Qui est machiavélique finalement ? Ah je suis fière de mon Harry !**

**Quelle est votre décision ? **

**Bataille finale ? The End ? Épilogue de la fic officielle ? Épilogue de la fin alternative ?**

**Je prends les votes !**

**Vous avez jusqu'à… Mercredi ! (Demain je n'aurai normalement pas le temps d'écrire ^^)**

**Revieeeeew ! **

**Bisous Magiques !**

**Piitchoun**


	8. The End

**Chers lecteurs, n'ayant reçu aucune réponse à mon appel, je ne sais donc pas ce que vous voudriez comme suite. **

**Donc, il n'y a pas de suite, et je classe cette fiction en 'Complete'. **

**Cependant, si vous m'en réclamez une, en précisant de quoi vous voudriez qu'elle soit composée, je serais ravie de l'écrire.**

**Je rappelle que la suite serait composée au choix de :**

**L'Épilogue de la fin alternative**

**L'Épilogue de la fin originelle**

**La Bataille finale (dans la lignée de la fin originelle).**

**Si vous trouvez que cette fin-ci est un bon terme à l'histoire, tant mieux !**

**Je vous invite alors à me retrouver dans mes OS :**

**Quand Hermy quitte Ronny**

**Et**

**Combien je t'aime**

**Ou dans mes fics :**

**Les Malefoy chez les moldus (mise en pause pour manque d'inspiration, mais je ne désespère pas !)**

**Et**

**L'Héritière des Quatre Maisons (en cours)**

**Voili voilou mes lecteurs adorés, sachez en tous cas que j'ai beaucoup aimé partagé cette histoire avec vous, et espère vous retrouver bientôt sur une autre fiction **

**Je vous aime !**

**Bisous Magiques**

**Piitchoun**

**RAR's :**

**Redman : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Arwengeld : Haha, il suffit de demander ! Je suis désolée mais je ne voulais pas faire une suite qui ne serait peut-être pas désirée **

**Em : Haha, comme tout le monde, tu préfères les Happy End ! Je l'ai fait avoir une relation avec Drago pour qu'elle retire au moins un point positif de cette affaire la pauvre ! En tous cas j'étais gentille avec Ginny dans tous les cas elle avait un namoureux XD**

**Pollux : Mais l'histoire n'est finie que si vous le voulez mes chers lecteurs ! XDDD Si tu veux une suite redemande la en précisant sinon je ne m'y retrouve plus Merciii **


End file.
